E'er
by Wicked R
Summary: Set: post AWE. How will Elisabeth keep herself from feeling for Jack when Mr. Gibbs leaves him in her care seriously injured?
1. Chapter 1

Title: E'er  
Disclaimers: I don't own any pirate/ship and I don't wish to.  
Genre: hurt/comfort

Rating: maybe C16?  
Summary/Set: post AWE. How will Elisabeth keep herself from feeling for Jack when Mr. Gibbs leaves him in her care seriously injured?

Pairing: Sparrabeth

Note: I felt a strong pull towards writing a Jackfic, but I don't know much about the pirate universe, in fact hardly anything, I haven't even seen all the scenes of the three films, so please excuse my mistakes and point them out to me at the same time so I can improve.

Also, English is still not my first language and it will never be.

"Mrs. Turner!" Pugh, the young first officer burst into his captain's cabin, "wake up! We ran into some difficulties errr...almost! Given they hardly use any lighting at night!" He shook his head, "you can barely see her approaching!"

"What? Run into what?" Elisabeth put her coat on, always ready to react to anything they came across the seas, like a true pirate now.

"The Black Pearl! There's a vessel coming over from her."

"Jack?" Her heart started beating faster at the name of Jack Sparrow's ship. Jack in a boat? He'd be more likely to use one of his ropes to jump over, especially if that close that they almost ran into each other.

"Under captain Barbossa's command, ma'am, according to the flag."

Captain Barbossa. In that case, where was Jack? Shipjacking involved again? She ran up the stairs quickly to find out what she was dealing with, "Mr. Gibbs!" She walked up to her old companion a bit surprised and unsure what to expect. Barbossa was never good news, even if only just a little bit more only, than Jack.

"Thank the Lord we found you," Mr. Gibbs started, raising a serious amount of alarm in Elisabeth.

"Heard of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Not for a long while, no. I brought Jack. I was hoping you could lend a hand. You know their ways, captain Barbossa and Jack. They drew swords for the ship this time. A wound in the gut, Lord, you're well-nigh sure to die," Mr. Gibbs said with compassion, almost crying, "but he pulled through, my good captain, so he did. When he wasn't in so much pain anymore we thought he would be taking us for the Guai Crystal and asking for his rum, but he's plainly too weak to do anything. We figure something's wrong. He needs to be taken to land to see a medical man, but I can not take him. They'd agnize we were pirates straight off. If not anything else, Jack himself would give us away. He despises doctors. Barbossa let me get him here. I have to go back, I can't take him any further, the state of the matter doesn't allow me to tell you what we're after..." He whispered, then stepped back, "take care of him for me please, Mrs. Turner. Captain Barbossa'll leave without me..." He apologized, climbing overboard.

"What should we do with the ailing soul?" Pugh addressed her, standing up from where he was squatting to reveal somebody lying on the ground.

Elisabeth stepped closer to be able to see in the darkness and strained her eyes to recognize Jack. The person in front of her, lying on her deck, just having been lifted in wasn't wearing a pirate hat, nor his usual purplish head band, his hair sticky. He looked nonconscious, was very thin and his skin was incredibly pale under some dirt. She slowly reached out to touch his cheek, half awaiting for those eyes to open, bearing into her soul once more. But they didn't and his skin felt rather cold. "Take him to my quarters!" She ordered, "sat sail to Port Cat's Paw, now! Frances!" She called the only other woman on board, "I'll need a bucket of water and some piece of cloth!" She followed her men carrying Jack down below, "on my bed! Go, leave us!"

Once she was alone with him, she touched his cheek again, slowly caressing it. No, she can't lose another man to a sword. She would've wanted to speak to him, to know he was at least able to open his eyes as Mr. Gibbs didn't say much about the shape Jack was in. She rubbed his jaw lightly, sighing. Where was Frances with the water? She was urging her in herself, although she knew she would only have the impression she was doing something if she washed him, but didn't really help him. Still, she had to try to do her best till they reached land. She looked down on his torso, momentarily closing her eyes before willing herself to lift up his shirt. However, she couldn't see anything, as there was a bandage around his waist. That too, unclean, it will need changed and then she'll maybe get an idea about his condition. She pulled her dagger and cut through the material at the side.

tbc


	2. A Capella

Chapter 2: A Cappella

The wound was closed, not angry, there was no blood, redness or any other indication of it not healing properly. She cleaned up the sight of injury nevertheless with firm, but gentle pressure just like she had seen from a fleet surgeon once on one of Norringhton's ships.

"Umm..." A weak moan came from Jack's closed lips and he moved his head to the side a little, making Elizabeth wonder if his stomach was hurting when she touched it.

"Come on Jack, wake up," she patted his face and when there was no response she pulled up her skirt so she could clean the black dirtiness off his pale cheeks. With a more cleared view, she sat closer up the bed so that she could study his features a bit more.

"I'm here Jack!" She held his hand with her heart in her throat as she could hear another, louder moan followed by the sick pirate mumbling something.

His eyes opened, but then they squinted shut again. Elizabeth waited, rubbing the back of his hand, but he had settled, nothing happened, so she turned her attention back to the wound. She applied another makeshift bandage out of one of her clean blouses with great care, then paused again, watching, concerned. Those clothes. Jack's trademark. Mr. Gibbs might've kept him alive, but he certainly didn't take care his clothes looked their best and charmed any woman that laid an eye on him. She would have to take them off, wash them, saw bits together. And what would Jack do when he got better and didn't have his hat? And how will she undress this dead weight? Her hands shaking and making her fiddle with the strings on his shirt, she started to take his clothes off. She pulled one of his hands out, repeated the process on the other side and pulled the shirt from under him without much difficulty after all. She watched his chest rising and falling regularly and peacefully, took comfort in it and wrung the piece of cloth out into the bucket and started to wipe his neck, arms and chest in gentle round patterns working her way down on his perfect torso to his navel, taking great care around the small bandage again. She watched as water droplets trailed down his now clean chest drinking in the sight before catching herself and trying to concentrate on the job in hand. She dug her fingers under the undone belt of his trousers and dragged them down his legs. She dropped them onto the heap that was his shirt on the floor and looked back to jump in amazement. He was now entirely naked to her gaze. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself. She had been deprived of getting in contact with a men's privates since her son was conceived, and that was four years ago, but still, she shouldn't have had such a reaction. She almost couldn't believe how perfect the sight was. Here was Jack Sparrow, lying half dead in front of her and all she could think of was the strong desire to have a taste at it. Her hands went out as if by themselves towards him, they wandered over his low stomach and her forefinger gently touched his cock, settling there. She shook her head and pulled the hand away to the cloth, but the cloth wandered there too to clean that particular area now. She gasped in surprise, Jack's penis had responded visibly to her touch, suddenly filling out to stand hard. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at his face, hoping it was only a reflex from him.

Her shock deepened when she saw that he had lifted his head, tilting it and was looking at her with obvious arousal in his eyes. "A married woman!" He stated, taunting her in his scandalized tone, "what are you up to?"

"I'm not up! You're up!" She rolled her eyes nonchalantly as if all this'd been Jack's fault. "Great you're up. Awake I mean. You have got to drink something," she took her cup from the table and gave it to him, but not before covering him with the blanket. She averted her eyes in shame, but had to turn back when he heard the cup tumbling down.

Jack's head dropped back to the bed, as though he was too weak to hold it up. "Why you always come back?" He breathed.

"I'm not a dream, Jack!"

"No? Then where are we?" He joined the game he sometimes played with the Lizzie in his mind.

"On the ship I captain," Elisabeth said proudly, "the Audacious Caboose?"

"You should have a better name for a ship!"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I didn't choose it. Just stole it. I'll fill that cup again," she stood.

Jack grabbed her hand, "stay more! I will not wake up!" He refused to let go of the dream.

His eyes were glassy, as if wet, she had never seen him like this before, so weak, so confused. Of course, he was one or the other at times, but not physically and mentally broken at the same time. Elisabeth nodded and sat down beside him, weaving plans of how to take him to a surgeon.

He watched her, too feeble to speak till his eyes slowly won the battle and closed shut. "Never enough..." He muttered before he fell into a deeper sleep again.

Tbc


	3. Inshore

Chapter 3: Inshore

"Mrs. Carmichel!"

Elisabeth turned back from the window of the house she rented out in Port Cat's Paw from the plentitude of booty she managed to gather over the last few years, startled by the loud voice. Her subconscious had registered somebody calling that name a few times before, but as she was lost in conflicting emotions, worry over Jack and those lots of highflying thoughts and desires she had about and for him, she didn't realize she was meant to react to the name she had chosen for while on land so that nobody could tell they were pirates, at least not from the name. "Oh, sorry! I was watching the furniture getting unloaded properly" She played the lady.

"I'm finished examining your husband Mrs. Carmichel! Now that you're safe and sound on dry land and out of pirate captivity I'm confident your husband will recover soon. You're both very lucky. Not many people survive such ordeal and with their belongings mainly intact! I can't tell all that precisely, but I don't think the wound was that deep to start with. He's very, very weak given what he'd been through and with no fresh food or clean water on board of a ship for so long, I'm not surprised by that."

"Thank you so much," Elisabeth said noticeably relieved. Jack will live! "I really appreciate your help so quickly since we have just arrived and you don't know us at all." She smiled at him, this time really meaning it and not just to enchant him with her appearance.

The doctor nodded, "my pleasure! Your husband's a lucky man that way too, to have such a caring and capable wife! Do exactly what you've been doing so far. I'll come over with some brews later on, those will give him strength to be able to start eating. Keep him away from any outside influences, let him rest and he should start getting better," he moved towards the doorway.

Elisabeth walked back in the already furnished double bedroom to find Jack trying to sit up. His head, heavy, but as if hung up somewhere in the air, wavered even a few inches from the pillow. He could not support its weight. What the hell was happening? His hallucinations happened on board, or on shore at most lately, but a house?? On land??

"Easy Jack, I don't want you to fall out of bed on top of it all!" She shook her head a little compassionately, repositioned the pillow and slowly helped him into more of a sitting position.

Jack waited for his head to stop spinning around and faced her in protest, "aye, I'm landsick, that's what it is! Two days already? I scarcely e'er spend the night on land, this is way too overmuch! And what the bloody hell was that? I awaken to find m'self bein poked around by a man, all clean-shaven and smellin like a charwoman tellin me me better half sent him! I don't have a wife! I mean I doh, around four or five if I'm no mistaken, but no hither!"

Elisabeth sat down on the side of his bed, smiling. She welcomed the long, admonitory speech, it meant he had the strength to oppose. "He only meant well, Jack. He's not like an on board surgeon who's the carpenter at the same time you know!" She laughed, "there are things to be said about being in a certain position as an average lady in a port as well! We won't stay for long, just till you're strong enough to hold the wheel," she explained, "but till then, you need to behave. We're supposed to be merchants, timber and tarragon to be exact. Just it happens those were my last prizes you see. My ship was a merchant ship once, it wasn't hard to change it back looking like that...Jack...do you know how to comport without raising suspicion you're a pirate at all?"

"Do I have to jump into the water for you? Cause then I can't. I don't like this Lizzie. What are you up to? You're endangering yourself? For me? Not tying me up to the mast to sink? That doesn't make sense darling! Where do your interests lie?"

"Do you not think I blame myself for what I've done to you every day? This time, I will take care of you Jack Sparrow, I promise," she looked him in the eyes for effect.

"I perchance lie back so?" He sighed, closing his eyes. Not because he trusted her, but because that was enough adventure for one day. Changed times...

tbc


	4. Nigher

Chapter 4: Nigher

With the sounds of the waves over half a mile away, the night was too silent for Elizabeth. Thankfully the wind shaking the trees sometimes had a similar and relaxing effect on her exhausted mind as the sea would've. Without it she was still too worried about him, he was far from well and she was drained from caring for him day and night. She couldn't let anybody in, Jack could've given them away, he wasn't even keen on hiding the fact he was a pirate when he was fully conscious, let alone when he was half delirious. She had to sleep in the big double bed with him for the maid's sake too, she was supposed to be his wife after all. She stirred awake again at the occasional weak moaning and trashing sounds coming from Jack beside her, it wasn't very unusual though. She checked if his eyes were open and as they were she took the opportunity to pour some more medicine into him.

Jack shook his head at the attempt. His belly was sickly and the sour taste of those brews were unlikely to soothe it, digestion was difficult as it was, even without it, and his stomach was unused to anything else than oversalted meat and stale bread with worms in it that they had on board of the Pearl going for food for a long while. He knew what could've helped both of his problems though, rum. Nevertheless any time he tried to drink rum during his hallucinations it just tasted like Pergamon, so he just gave up on the idea. However, he did like the illusion before him, she was worth the whole ordeal.

"Drink some of it at least," the illusion insisted.

Opening his mouth to argue he felt like knocking the cup out of her hand, but he was too feeble for the strong motion and made a negative gesture with his hand instead, his lips pursed shut now.

Elisabeth sighed, set the cup down on the nightstand and took the opposing hand in hers, "sssh. Calm down Jack, I don't know what are you dreaming about, you get that disturbed, but you're safe here with me."

He didn't oppose to his hand being held, oh no. Instead, he moved his other hand and put it on Elisabeth's two, holding his. "Things no other man has ever seen," he remained enigmatic not really finding it appropriate to mention the Kraken to her. Well yes, and that kiss. Replayed over and over with the same end result. Her betrayal. Of the only woman that was worth having, the only woman that could've been the equal of a pirate, a partner in crime, not just a toy to play with and discard later. Not like his other wives. And then there were all these Elisabeth dreams these days. Where she lovingly tended to him. Of course that was impossible. He must really love her if he dreams about her that much.

"Do you have nightmares about it?" Elisabeth pressed nevertheless and neither of them had to specify what the it in the sentence was.

"At times..." He hung on to her more tightly, "...being on an island for that long, in a desert, that was the worst of it. Do I hate land. Was born in the sea you know? Like a whale, my mother used to tell me the tale..."

"What can I say? It doesn't help now, but Jack, if I could, I would turn back time, percept another way, I would not bind you to the Pearl."

"It doesn't matter Elisabeth. Because I love you so." He would've never said such a thing otherwise, and meaning it too, but this time he could tell her he loved her because it was only another dream him talking to her. "Some say I do not know how to love, but that's not true," his eyes sparkled feverishly in his attempt to convince her. "My father has an amazing capacity to love, I know many feared him, me including, but he's just a big hearty."

"Of course it isn't true. You can love. If you can forgive me for what I've done to you, it isn't."

"Why you haunting me Lizzie? Every night and ever day? Take pity!"

Elisabeth touched his sweaty bare chest, "hot?" She pulled the light sheet off him, that was used as cover. She swallowed, all that desire waking up in her every time her eyes came in contact with his naked figure.

Tbc


	5. Only If It Was

Chapter 5: Only If

She usually pushed those desires aside, she had to compose herself, she was married and his condition didn't allow it. This time though something stuck in her mind. She's haunting him. He still thinks she's part of his hallucinations, which means she could take advantage of the situation. Take advantage of Jack, in some ways, but she was sure he wouldn't mind. His member has already told her that on several occasions. If he would think he was only imagining their bodily treat, he would never tell Will and nobody has to know. But would he oppose to her trying to kiss him again? She leaned forward and dried the sweat off him with the sheet, pausing and well-nigh hovering mid air when she bent forward to do the same with his neck. She was so close to his lips, so temptingly close. What was she doing? She didn't even understand herself, but right at this point in time reason slipped her mind. Maybe because she was too tired herself, but all she wanted is finding comfort in his arms. Was it the lack of Will or was Jack the representation of the closest she could mentally get to Will? She was impressed by Jack the first time they met and so many times afterwards. He was the real pirate she always dreamed about. So what if really him she wanted all along? She's the one who's ending up being weak here. Her desire didn't explain itself though and she felt drawn to his lips more and more. "Just an apology, Jack," she explained herself to him so that he doesn't make another comment about her kisses, her breath touching his chin.

His lips were warm too, so much softer than she thought a pirate's could be, just as the rest of his body, it was a hot night. She slowly nuzzled his bottom lip delicately. It was tasting delicious, sweet. Rum? How? Just when did he get his hands on rum?

His upper lip responded first by discovering the intruder. Soon he took charge in a slow, experimental kiss while his hands wandered exploringly down her sides, grabbing at her flesh under the light nightie in little circular motions.

Interlocked in passion, she felt unable to pull away and stop just by the kiss. Now she got the proof for herself and could realize with what intensity did she in fact want him. She welcomed it, it was for one night only and she had to make the best of it. "I love you, I love you!" She panted between feverish kisses. Where did that come from? Was it true? Her body seemed to think so as it arched eagerly towards him and she felt his body respond too in desperate need.

Jack grabbed her by the hips and pulled her on top of him, no longer the weak man he expected himself to be. But somehow what she was doing to him set off waves of energy originating around his midsection and coursing through his entire body again.

She slid herself on top of his already ready member and he started moving her quickly up and and down with his hips. Being filled by a man felt like being complete, the intensity of their encounter reminding her of her one day with Will. Only that, that love was the fulfillment of a childhood flame, this one was more mature, more deep seated. She was almost completely lost in her own enjoyment till she noticed Jack stopped moving with her. They were so close to the end, why did he stop? She stopped too, alarmed, her hands wandering over his stomach, "are you all right?" She was afraid the exercise didn't do him any good.

"I'm all good," he said raggedly and looked her in the eyes with a fondness that made her heart melt. "If Davvy Jones' locker makes me feel like this I wanna stay here forever."

Elizabeth smiled, "pleeese Jack..don't stop!" She started moving again, encouraging him till his rock hard member rid itself of its juicy load. She lifted her hips up and slid down his legs, inspecting the softer cock. It seemed yummy and her naughty imagination presumed it would taste like rum too. She had to try. Not completely cognisant of what was happening and not having too much strength, Captain Jack Sparrow was her toy boy for tonight. And the night was far from over.

Tbc


	6. Body Of Water

Chapter 6: Body Of Water

Following her instincts of how to find Jack when he wasn't lying next to her in the morning she ran down to the harbor without bothering with her corset just like a lady in her position should've. And that's where she found him, sitting on the fencing of the loading dock, gazing out quietly to the bay at the waves peacefully lapping back and forward, seeming perfectly contented, but Elizabeth knew he was restless. She felt the same call, the sea was waiting for their return. In due time, Jack. She climbed up beside him, "you gave me a scare. I thought you'd left. What are you doing out here? You should be in bed."

Jack's eyes were interlocked with the horizon, it was the only thing that was normally able to settle his storm-tossed mind, he was stuck to it, thinking of his home behind it somewhere while the mild summer wind blowing from the sea helped his skin breathe after the sticky and close night. Elizabeth's voice startled him. He gave an irritated moan, "you're lucky day. I didn't find m'self a ship I'd liked to steal," he stepped off to avoid her, wobbly, but that was nothing to do with drinking.

Elizabeth jumped to put her arms around him to steady him, "what about your stomach?"

"I've been better, but it doesn't bother me that much anymore. You're done your part, darlin. We're square," he stated, evenly and the most sane she'd ever seen him. He was determined and disappointed, nevertheless reaching out for her when his legs were wanting to give way. She was so close to him, so close, yet so far. She was Will's, whether his dreams last night were true or not. He tenderly raised a hand up to her shoulder and traced a stroking line up to her cheek from there, feeling as if his fingertips hurt with the touch. She was forbidden fruit and it was as if he was struck by lightning as a punishment for daring to feel her. He suddenly felt the same sensation on his chest. It wasn't his doing, it was her hands slipping under the opening of his shirt. Then they moved over his stomach, trying to soothe away any remaining pain he might've been having.

"You don't need to go, Jack."

"Heretofore?" He managed, losing control of his voice, "well, uh," he was afraid to look into her eyes for the real answer, lowered his head and kissed the top of her hand instead. That something they had between them was not enough. He would disappoint her again, she would yearn for Will again. No matter how they'd try, it wouldn't work between them. The only reason she does this for me is because she's feeling guilty. She'll send me away herself after that and I can't wait around for that.

"Stay."

"The next patent question would be what would I doh that for, love?" He tried to keep his head up, but it just wanted to sway lightheadedly. He closed his eyes till his balance came back.

"Because you look like hell. And you're stinking. Where did you get rum at this time in the morning?" She asked affectionately. Her face showed earnest, pensive concern. She moved under his armpit, her movements slow and careful, intent on helping him back to the house. "I'll make you a promise. When you're better we go together. To the Caboose. I'll help you get a good ship afterwards, able to keep up with the Pearl."

Jack was trying to say something, to disagree, his brown eyes dangerously glinting at such good hearted patronizing. Not even his own mother done that with Captain Jack Sparrow. But ultimately, did he want to disagree? He could be in her arms for a few more days this way, the pain of their parting would have to wait too. Besides, who was he trying to delude? Coming out here he used up all his strength for the day. He leaned on her, his cheek close to her locks as they were walking back slowly. He steered a little in one wrong direction or the other even now with both their efforts to prevent it.

"It's alright Jack, I've got you."

It has been a long time since he had felt so soothed, cared for and unadventurous.

"It would help if you'd put one leg in front of the other Jack!" Elizabeth nudged him forward.

Tbc


	7. Tell Yourself

Chapter 7: Tempered

Elizabeth and Jack was in bed together naked like they have been for the most of the last few days, enjoying the moment, not hiding their affection anymore. Both of them would know it would be soon over between them and they had to make the best of it. She wandered every morning whether she'll find him next to her and hardly ever left him alone during the day, only if she was out with her son. Elizabeth, lying against his side, stopped drawing circles on his chest for a moment and pushed the plate of hot gingerbread that was set on top of him closer to his mouth. They have bought the bread from a street vendor earlier and Jack had flung it into the stone oven to have it warm again.

"Mmm," he took one more slice, "tryin to fatten me up, darlin? Ya take some as well," he broke a bit off and fed her.

"You've yet so gaunt. You need that grub more than me."

"Indeed, more, true, fer ya make me weak," his voice gave away he was hungry for her again. Well, he always was. He pulled her even closer and drew his mouth to hers.

"But...I want you...to stay with me more."

He rolled his eyes and let go of her, his expression heavyhearted and broken. He didn't answer. She was onto him about this again, which meant next morning it would really be departure time. All good things came to an end, forcing them in one way or another was impossible. Something was wrong with this whole situation though, his compass will keep pointing into her direction for a long while and he'll be unable to put it to use otherwise.

Not having heard an answer, but no arguments either she continued, "I like being sure that you're safe. I can make it right. I can give you the love you deserve. I want us to rule the seas together. And what about those fencing lessons you promised?"

"Yer a strong and smart lass darlin. Free spirited and sound. Ya didn't need a man to defend ya and ya detest it if yer thought of as frail. Ya like doing things on yer own."

"You know me well. Then you know I'm not going to beg!"

"This day ya might want us one me darlin. Merely some years and yer Will comes along," he reached down for his bottle of rum.

"I've loved you for a long time Jack and I don't see that changing. I have always loved both of you, since I met you. A woman can feel passion for two men at a time. And don't deny it, you told me things when you were ill."

"I don't see what yer getting at. Yer not going back to that dog of a pirate William Turner now? Make him wait for ya on that island and ne'er touch him over again?"

"If Will wants me there, I'll be there. But Jack, he told me to live my life. He never expected me to live in celibacy for ten years over and over again! One day in ten years, the rest of my life is yours, Jack Sparrow! You saved it after all," she looked into his eyes and the little fires that lit up in them told Jack she was just as impassioned about him as she was about being a pirate. No, she didn't trust him, and no, she didn't think he will stay with her forever, but she would take as much as he would give.

"Ya can not want to share capt'nship of ya Caboose! No even fer a little while," he thought of the practical matters of the situation.

"Keep telling yaself that darlin, maybe one day ya'll believe it."

Jack squinted at first, as if taken aback, that was his line! But seeing her serious, but mischievous look he jumped to capture her in his even so strong arms to share a deep and wild kiss with her. He'd just been offered to bind himself to woman for a long time and he didn't feel trapped, far from it! On the contrary! That was uncanny, although as it seems not altogether infeasible.

The End.


End file.
